The Summer:Chyene Bay Inne
by Sparkles and Kenzie Evans
Summary: Okie Dokie...I'm back! I have a new story! MWPP hit America for the summer! Yeah!


A.N.: OhMIGOODNES! OHMIGOODNESS! This is my first fic ever! This is going to be a pretty weird fic for me becasue I'm not a really Remus loving person. But I got an idea and I'm writing it now. This is the series about Remus and Sirius falling in love with girls as the MWPP go around for the summer in America ba-by! Ok. Now for the disclaimer.  
I don't own Sirrius, James, Lily, Remus, Frank, or Peter (but Peter isn't going to be in my story) or anyother characters that J.k. Rowlling made. I only own Marti and the other characters I make up, ok? Yeah. I own alot don't I? Well, here goes my story.   
  
  
  
The Summer: Chyanne Bay Inne  
  
  
It was almost four o clock when the first summerers arrived.  
I stood off in the distance, staying in the guest living room. But then I saw him. He was wearing some cahki street wear pants, and a T-shirt. He had short   
brown hair, and looked rearkably handsome out on the porch with the others with him. There were three boys, one with messy black hair and glasses, the next one had black hair also, and black eyes. The other one was just a bit shorter than the others, but the only handsome one I thouhgt. The girl had pretty red hair, and emerald green eyes. They looked friendly enough, so I decided to invite them into the Inne.   
"Hello there. My names Marti and I guess since Mama ain't out here..I'll invite ya in." I live in Kentucky, and thank God I have an acient. I love my acient. "Thanks. We just got here from England," boy, he sure did have an acient too. I liked his. "My names Remus," he said, extending his left hand. We shook. "Thats James, and thats Sirrius, and thats Lily." "Boy, you forigners have weird names," I said, shaking my head.  
James laughed. "Well, your name isn't too regular were I come from."  
"Really? And I thougt my name was plenty common. I always wanted a name like,like...Annie. But, I got Marti." "Annie isn't too common either.'  
I shifted my gaze over to the house. "Well, I'm rude. I haven't even got you inside and I'm already jabbing my jaws with you. Well come in. I'll get Frank to get your luggage. Frank!" I called up the staris. "C-Coming, Marti," he said. "FRANK!" Lily cried as he came into the lobby.   
She flucg herself around his shoulders. "Oh, Frankie! I haven't seen you since school got out." "Ya know Frank?" I asked, taking a brown curls and twisting it between my fingers. "Yeah. We go to school together," Sirrius finally spoke up. "Well, if he can get your luggage up stairs you'll have rooms.. How many rooms do you want?" "How many beds in a room?" "Well, one. But there are rooms with bunkbeds..." "We'll take take four rooms," Lily said casualy. "Awwe!Look at that. She doesn't want a room with James," Remus teased. Lily blushed. I suddenly had an idea. "You guys could all have the small crawl space upstairs. I made It up like a guest room. 'Cept I sleep there. I don't mind guests. I have a few rooms...There divided with curtins..and,well, I think it will work. And since you know Frank..well..You could stay for free. I'll just say your some friends of Frank's and mine and it'll work, if you guys want to." Remus and   
Lily gaped at me, mouth openned, and James and Sirrius had a smile over their lips.   
  
"That would be great!"  
  
"You'd do that for us?"  
  
"We couldn't!"  
  
"Yes we could. We don't even have muggle money, so how could we pay them anyway?" Sirrius asked. "What is 'muggle money'?" I asked,"You mean, American money? You can exchange that at the bank. They love forign money.. One time, they gave me a quarter for a canadian dime," I said matter-of-factly.   
"Marti? Are you talking to yourself again?" My older sister, Billy Jean, called from the living room. "No B.J. We have company and their staying up in the loft with me. So lets go." "Don't be silly," Billy said, coming from the living room. "They don't want to stay there." "We're staying there for free, so yes we are."   
Remus said. "Oh,how rude of me. I'm not wearin' nothing but my underclothes." I blushed for her, because my sister could be a hooker. Really. She came out wearing a see though robe, and only a bra and underwear on under it. "Billy Jean go upstairs and change. I mean it, I'll tell Mama on you." "Oh shut it. What are these boys intrested in you when they could have me." "Uh..Except James. Hes my boyfirend," Lily spoke up. "Of course. I don't take other womens men." I snorted. "What was that?"  
Billy asked, turning toward me. "You tooke Greg from Amy Jo." "That was different. She was only his fling. He told me so himself." "Well..This is all just fine and dandy. Lets go upstairs and un pack." Thank God for Sirrius. "Well, I best be on my way upstairs to get dressed. See ya later boys," she said and turned. "Oh, and Marti, Mama wouldn't care if I were naked infront of them. Your her pride and joy. She'd die of shame if you did anything with a boy like that." She walked on. I thought I would die of embarassment,shame, and mostly embarassment.  
"Lets get your luggage upstairs." I said, and we headed upstairs.   
  
****  
  
It was an hour later, and Lily and the boys decided to lay down, take a shower, or read. It had to be quiet, becasue Mama was teaching dance down stairs, and they didn't want to disturb her. She had been excited about them staying. She loved it that Frank had friends, for the summer he was my older brother, and her son. So she thought of them as friends, not visitors. "Hey, guys,"I whispered. "Come down stairs with me. I'll show you something." Remus and James were happy to get up, but Sirrius was asleep and we couldn't wake him, and Lily was reading and didn't want to come. So I put on my pink dress (Have you ever saw dirty dancing? It was a dress like that) It was pink and had small straps over the shoulders, and I was wearing silver shoes, high heeled with small little buckles. "Come on,"I said, after twisting my hair into a loose bun. Mama would be happy that I was coming down. I grabbed James's and Remus's hands and we hurried down the stairs. "Mama. I got two more students and another teacher." Mama smiled. "Ah. Ok. Anna, you take him,"she pointed at James,"and you can take him." Yeah!I get to teach Remus to dance. He smiled at me. I actually think I'm short know. Usually, five foot two was tall for a fourteen year old,but know I get the feeling its short. "Ok, put your hand here," I said,putting his hand on my waist,"and then you're supposed to be leading, but-" "I can lead," he said.  
"Ok." Mama turned the music on, and old walts music came from the old record player. "Wow, so you can." I smiled. "Marti, youre the only girl I know with freckles. Now isnt that something?" I smiled. "I guess so." I was only a fourteen year old girl, with an ok bust, small hips, and nice legs. Everyone said I was the best lookin' gal in the ninth grade, but I wasn't about to share any of this with him. "I cpect that we shouldn't tell Lily about James.. and his putting his hands on that girls..butt." I giggled and shook my head. James walked over to us. "It seems my teacher got annoyed with me."  
"Your just hopeless."   
"Actually, I'm James Potter, nice meeting you, Miss. ...What's your last name?" "Johnson. Marti Johnson." "Miss. Marti Johnson. Have you met my friend, Remus Lupin?" "It appears she met me first, Mr. Potter. Now, if you don't mind, we were just in the middle of a walts..." I sighed and giggled. "Mama,I'm going up stairs. I'll be back in a minute." I headed up stairs. Moving from room to room, I finally found it. My inhaler. I had forgot about my asthma and now just remembered it when I couldn't breathe.   
I heard footsteps through the hall, and then saw Remus in the hall. "Hey! There you are. I was wondering," he said coming in the room. "Whoa. Whats that?" Remus asked. "My inhaler. Haven't you ever saw one before?" I asked inredulus. "Nope. Whats it for?" "Its..Never mind. Just know, when I loose my breath, try to find this and give it to me. Ok?" "OOOH! Remus. She wants you to GIVE IT TO HER!" Sirius said, appearing in the door way. "No. We were talking about my inhaler." "So hes gonna help you INHALE." "No! Sirrius, my inhaler is for when I loose my breath and can't breathe, I have to...Use this," I said, holding it up to his face.   
Suddenly, James appeared in the door way also. "Hey Jamsie! It looks like we have a relationship on our hands!" I looked at Sirius,I gave him a look that shot daggers at him. Totall loathe. "I was just talkin' about my inhaler.I use it to breathe. End of story."  
I got up and left the room, heading to the loft. Suddenly,just as I was walking by the bathroom,Billy Jean stepped out, in, you guessed it, a small white towel. "Hey there, Marti. I see the boys are here with you."  
She loosend the towel a little bit in the bust area. "B.J., they don't want to see you boobs. Just go get dressed." "Are you sure of that?" I nodded, and pulled the boys up to the loft with me. "God!I can't stand her! She is a slut by no other name!"I said when we were finally out of ear shot."If I wanted to see anyones boobs,it'd probably be yo-" "Sirius shut your trap." By now I was blushing really, really red by now. "Sirius, just...just shut up!"   
I went over to my spot,my little section that was divided with curtians,  
and started to change out of my dress. I put on my shorts and a bikini top,it was pink and blue,with shiny silver, and my sandels.   
"Ohmigod!Who is that?" Sirius said as I stumbled blindly from my room. "Wheres Lily?" I asked. She had been just sitting o a beanbag chair reading, but now she was gone. "She decided she and James needed a shower," Remus said, looking up from his book. He was stariing striaght at my bust now. "Uh..I thought if you guys wanted we could go swimming today, ya know, out in the water." "Won't your top fall off?" Sirrius asked, a devilish grinn on his face. "It is a possiblity," I agreed. "Great. Let's go now!"  
he jumped up. Remus looked a little interested, but caught in his book. "Do you want to come along?" I asked him, walking over to him. I put my hands on his shoulders, and started to massage. "I'll let you...Have an extra hour of light after lights out to read. C'mon." I think I tempted him, because I saw a smile spread across his face. "Well...Ok. I'll go along with that."  
We headed down to the beach, Sirius smiling and talking about something that sounded like..Muggles and their weird contraptions.  
But Remus was more amuse with my swimmsuit. When we reached the beach, I saw that Billly Jean was down there, flirting with the lifeguard. "Oh boy."  
Sirius just kind of suantered over and explained that Mrs. Johnson said that she was needed at the house, and grudingly, Billy left. "Great. Now we don't have to worry about her. This is perfect." I took my shorts off and started to put suntan lotion all over my legs and my arms and stomach, but I couldn't reach my back."Remus, can you help me?" Remus came over to her. "Yeah?"  
"Can you help me? I need some sun block on my back." I squirted some in his hand, and sat facing the water. "Uh, what do you want me to do with this?"   
"Put it on my back. rub it in." He did as told. "Uh, did you want a strap line in the back?" "Uh..If you don't mind, can you undue that in the back?"  
"Er...Sure." He undid the backand started rubbing it in. Sirius walked over to us. "What'cha doin'?" he asked, plopping down onto the sand. "I'm rubbing sun block onto Marti's back." "Has your hand crawled in front of her yet and touched her-." "Shut it! I'm just doing her a favor." "Hes puting it on my back so I won't get sunburned." "Oh. WEll then my hand might just help," he said, and put his hand on my back, and started rubbing," and it might just slip," he said,moving it toward my bust, "and I might just touch them."  
He did so. "My GOD! Jeeze, stop it Sirius." "And then Remus's hand will follow, and we both will touch. C'mon Remus." Remus hesitated, and turned to see my red face, and to see if I was ok with it. "Can I?" he asked. I sighed. "If-if-if you want to." I felt his hand tremble against my skin, and then finally touch it. "Ya like that don't you?" Sirius asked. "Uh...Yeah,"he said. "Ok, can you guys stop it? We might catch attention." "Who cares? Let them think what they want." "Lets go swim," I finally said. "Yeah." Remus stood, up, and stared me straight in the eyes. I couldn't help blushing. "Oh, come on you guys." "Remus, can you hook me in back?" "Sure." He did so. "Thanks." We ran out to the water, and I dived in.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was seven o clock when we went back up to the house. Mama said we could eat in our rooms, and then take showers. I shivered in my shorts and new T, as we ate dinner. Sirrius was like, non-noticing the akwardness between Remus and I. He was like, telling them about our day at the beach. I kept sighing and blushing. "So you let them touch your..ya knows?" Lily asked. "Its not like I enjoyed it. I didn't mind Remus doing it,but I hated Sirius doin it. But I didn't mind Remus." "You said you didn't mind Reums twice. Do you like him?" she asked, hushing her tone, a little bit.  
Kind of...I thought. "Yes. A little. But I'm not going to do anything about it. I don't even know anything about you guys or where your from. I guess it's just a phase, a crush, a fling. But...I don't know. I have a feeling about you all. Some kind of...protection. Like, I can't break the ring and be one of you, in your group. But I do know you are meant for something. Something good. And, maybe. Maybe while your here, I can help you guys with it." I stood up. I was crying. I didn't notice how deep our conversation was. "And Lily...I don't know what you your here for,but I think that Remus has some issues. I think he needs someone to notice him." She nodded. "Yeah, ok. Well, see you in the morning,"she said. "Yeah, ok."  
I jumped up and headed for the bathroom. It was going to be a very weird summer....If they stayed for the whole thing.  
  
****  
  
"Ok peeps. Time for lights out," I said, after the game of poker and spoons. "Okay, Night," Lily said, pulling James with her into her room. I sighed, grinned, and shook my head. "Night Marti!" Sirius called. "Night."  
I looked over to the table, where Remus sat, reading his book. "Its lights out, Remus," I said. Not for me," he said. "You said I could have a half an hour extra from swimming." "Oh yes!"I said. I plopped down next to him.   
"Forgot didn't I?" He nodded, smiling up at me.  
"I'm going to be readig, for a while, so I'm gonna read..." he mumbled something else, and I grinned. "I'm  
going to cange into my pjs. Be back in a minute.."  
I got up and walked over to my room.  
I walked back and he gasped. I was wearing a short sleeping dress-gown thingy, and it was almost transparent. It was pink, and had white feathers around the edges. I had a SevenTeen Magazine in my hand, and sat next to him. He was still trying to catch his breath, I think, when I flipped open my magazine to start reading.   
"Thats..thats a nice..nightgown.." he said. I giggled. "Thanks." I started reading and then looked up.   
"James!" Lily was shouting. "Lily.." I looked over at Remus, and we both started giggling. We heard Lily start moaning, and some other things...  
I was practicly in Remus's lap when I looked up to him, and he looked down at me. I looked inot his eyes, and leaned foward,and closed my eyes, and he leaned foward, and we kissed. It was a sweet, innocent kiss, and it was sweet. WHen we broke apart, we heard clapping. Sirius was standing in his boxers, clapping and grinning. "I was wondering when you were going to do that!" "How'd you wake up?" Remus asked. "Uh..Lily and James, getting hot and heavy ya know.." He looked at us, then frowned. "Who'm I gonna hall for? Billy Jean?" he asked. Remus threw a pillow at him. I giggled. "I'm off to bed," I said. I got up and Sirius looked at me, and his mouth fell open.  
"JAMES!" Lily shrieked. I dissolved into giggles and fell into Remus's lap again. He smiled and Sirius yelled, "Keep it down!"  
"Now, seariouly, I'm going to bed!" I stood up and walked past Sirius, and he pinched my rear. "Hey!" I cried. "What was that?" remus jumped up and rushed to my aid. "You okay?" I pulled my skirt up and rubbed my rear. "Wouldn't you like Remus to do that?" Sirius asked. "Shut it, butthead," I said.   
I went to bed, and Remus tucked me in. "Night," he said. I nodded.  
  
*****  
  
It was in the middle of the night. People were standing at my door. " I hate to leave and not say goodbye," Lily said. "Yeah," Sirius agreed. "I'm going to.." Remus walked over to me, bent down, an I felt him kiss my lips. "Gettig a little hot and heavy down there, are we Remus?" James asked. "Not like you and Lily," I said. "You're awake," Remus said, turning crimson.  
" Yep," I said, running my fingers through his hair. He smiled. "We have to leave," he whispered. "Why?" I asked. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll never forget you, Marti Johnson." I nodded. "You either, Remus...?" I looked around, and they were gone. "Bye," I choked out. I was crying. I would never forget, those British..people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN." How was it? I hope you like it! I' scared to death to write this. Its going under PG-13..I don't think its R, so its a strong PG-13...I hope you like it. Don't flame please. I'm only..A teenager!   
Next....In the series is.......   
  
The Summer: Appleton Bed and Breakfast  
Be nice, and R&R!!! 


End file.
